Sector Z3R0
Sector Z3R0 is mostly self contained and the leader is Fred German a Domincan man from Hunts point in the Bronx . Along with his brother Ariel and Merlin a marine who died due to burns suffered in Iraq, a semi-deccomisioned Sector of the KND positioned in an unknown location somewhere in the mid-east of the United States. As the group leader (Numbuh 81) and many of it's members had turned 40, they broke off from KND support, funding, and missions. They continue as a single force, being forced to build custom AM11Q's Tech without designs from KND officials. They consider themselves theBoys Next Door anyways, even though they were decommisioned long ago. For undescribed reasons, a memory wipe of Sector Z3R0 members was not issued. Sector Z3R0 lost contact with KND some time ago, and current member listing cannot be given. It is known that the leader of the Sector before it was decommisioned was Numbuh 81, but without KND support it is unlikely he is still in command. Sector Z3R0 Emblem is unable to be shown at the time. There have been numerous reports of Sector Z3R0 operatives working on independant operations in the area they were last seen. They were last heard working on an operation codenamed, "R.E.C.O.V.E.R.Y-S.T.A.G.E.1" Until KND inteligence operatives can retrieve more information, the wherabouts and operations done by Sector Z3R0 are unknown and are free to speculation. Speculations Since KND Inteligence agents have been unable to infiltrate Sector Z3R0, only informed guesses have been made about the Sector's wherabouts, operations, members, ranking, and AM11Q'sTechnology. Location Sector Z3R0's location was kept secret from standard agents of the KND due to the area being a strategic emplacment to try and stop constant adult threats, but Information was leaked that they were in the Mid-Eastern area of the United States. Operations Its currently known that Sector Z3R0 is working on an operation titled, "R.E.C.O.V.E.R.Y-S.T.A.G.E.1." boys Next Door inteligence officials are stumped as to the purpose of this mission, as it is known that not even operatives of Sector Z3R0 are even involved. Its believed to be a solo mission for Numbuh 81 or an extremely secret operation that only select operatives are taking part in. It cannot involve recovering Sector Z3R0, for if this were true more operatives of the Sector would know about it. The purpose of the operation is left merely to speculation. Members Being secret to most KND members, information on members is strictly secret, except Numbuh 81, who was known to be the leader of Sector Z3R0 before they were deccomisioned. It is unknown whether or not he is still the leader of the Sector, but without the support of the KND, it is unlikely. Ranking KND ranking could have been changed since Sector Z3R0 was decommisioned. Since they operate alone they could be any manner of ranking, but since they seem to consider themselves part of the KNDs' range of power, they probably retain the same system. 2x4 Technology Once again, this is not confirmed. Before they were decomissioned, Sector Z3R0 were famous for their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R modifications, changing the acronym to, M.A.R.S.H.A.P.U.L.T; Magnificent Artillary Really Shoots High Altitude Projectiles Until Loser Tires. Instead of being magnet powered, they were able to operate it without any electricity by using a system where the user would simply pull the top board down onto a very strong spring, and let go after the correct potential energy was reached, and the same effect as the normal S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R would give. Doing so would allow this weapon to be more mass produced, but most KND agents prefer the magnet activated version over the spring powered. Thus, the modifications were never patented. On the bright side, such a cheap weapon was able to be easily converted into a ranged weapon with slight modifications, thus giving it its common name, the M.A.R.S.H.A.P.U.L.T since its main projectile was the marshmellow. Any other weapons known that Sector Z3R0 uses are most likely even more customized 2x4 Tech weaponry. New inteligence has recently theorized that Sector Z3R0 uses a special policy to keep their weapons production secret to draw less attention to themselves. This is most likely why K.N.D operatives have been unable to detect 2x4 energy sources, because there are no mass concentrations of it. It is believed that their 2x4 Technology is self provided, so all operatives need to make their own weaponry instead of work in sector workshops. This is the most likely resolve to the mystery of Sector Z3R0's low power source.